Everytime we touch
by Sibella daughter of Artemis
Summary: This is a one shot about Apollo and Thalia, based on the song Everytime we touch by Cascada.


_**Ok so I love this couple so I wanted to do a one shot and it's based on the song every time we touch by Cascada. Enjoy :D**_

Thalia was sitting on a rock watching the stars on a beautiful bright night. She wasn't very far away from the hunter's camp, Thalia heard a noise a branch snapped and then silent. She turned around she got up and was about to get an arrow and shoot it at who ever was there when a young men came out from the woods. He had blond hair and green blue eyes that were staring right at her making her feel nervous. She started getting this feeling a couple of months ago when Apollo kept coming to see his sister.

Thalia didn't say anything and neither did he, she just sat down again and began to stare at the stars on the sky. She felt him sit beside her and heard him say "hi", she turned and looked at him scanning his face hard but it was hard to see at night. She looked up again and began to feel her eyelids closing until she was fast asleep.

_Thalia knew she was sleep. She saw Apollo and her holding hands she had headphones on, they were probably listening to his ipod. But what was the song as soon as she thought of that she heard music a song that she never heard of before, well at least she thinks she's never heard that song before but still listened to it._

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive

_Well she is dreaming and she feels his touch. And her weakness, she usually gets all these feelings when she is around him and can't concentrate._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

_When she was sitting on the rock and felt him sit her heart started beating faster than usual._

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

_Well she is the daughter of Zeus so the static she can understand._

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

_Well they've had good and bad times and started talking sometimes but was that enough for him to like her?_

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

_Everytime they touch she feels like she can fly and not be scared because he's there._

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

_She couldn't imagine her life without him actually if he wasn't there then she wouldn't really be Thalia but just some demi-god huntress._

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

_Apollo took her hand and starts to lean in and she does want this to last and needs him by her side._

Thalia slowly opened her eyes smiling and saw the sun god in front of her. He smiled back and said the words that Thalia has been waiting to hear for a long time "Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus _will you go out with me_? Her smile became bigger and nodded then they started leaning in and kissed. Thalia started thinking of what Artemis would say if she saw this but oh well she had Apollo and that's all she cared about.

_**So I hope you enjoyed this I was bored and decided to do this so I'm sorry for spelling mistakes and all the other stuff. I was thinking of doing another one of these but with the song Grenade by Bruno Mars I love that song it's my favorite song or Firework by Katy Perry. Anyways please review :P**_


End file.
